The present invention relates to a vessel propeller mechanism of the type wherein drive is supplied to the propeller shaft through a set of conical gears from a shaft which extends at an angle, preferably a right angle to the propeller shaft.
In such mechanisms in which the propeller blade assembly is flange connected to its shaft, the propeller shaft is normally connected directly to a conical gear thereon. Mechanisms are also known in which the connection between the propeller shaft and the conical gear is made through a sleeve member which is also adapted to support the propeller shaft. Mechanisms of both these types, however, create difficulties during disassembly thereof as when the propeller shaft needs to be withdrawn for the revision of packing boxes or the replacement of components therein or in the housing enclosing the gears. Such difficulties mainly result because it is necessary to dismount at least one support bearing together with a pressure bearing of the propeller shaft.